A Pikmim's Life: A NotSoAverage Pikmin's Day
by Alia Sukai
Summary: Olimar left years ago. The Pikmin he left behind have gathered enough intelligence to grow in population by using wits, teamwork and frienship. They are thriving well, but these past few days have been out of the ordinary...I suck at summaries please read


_**The Pikmin's Day**_

**It was early in the morning, but the Pikmin's troubles had already begun. There was a strong enemy blocking their path from their landing spot by the red, blue, yellow, white and purple Onions.**

"**My pack is the strongest of all. We should be the ones battling."**

Bud, the leader of all reds, said with confidence. They were in hiding from an Orange Bulbax. It was sleeping, but it was the most strongest and smartest of all bulborb species.

"**What are you talking about? We're the strongest here. We should be handling this."**

**Bloom was the purple Pikmin's leader. He knew that these species were very hard to defeat.**

"**You should never forget us! We will also be willing to help."**

**Flowerette was the yellow Pikmin's leader. She and her pack were always willing to help out on the most dangerous tasks.**

"**But yellows are the weakest type of all,Flowerette. We need you and your pack for other things."**

Lilif was the leader of blue Pikmin. "I think the reds and the purples together could beat the Bulbax, while the yellows are collecting nearby pellets and we are fighting dwarf bulborbs, bulbears and bulbaxes." Did I tell you blues were the wisest?

"We are not totally helpless. We can fight for ourselves! Stop underestimating us!"

The Pikmin's loud quarreling woke the nearby Bulbax. It roared and went stomping toward them. The Pikmin ran the fastest they could toward the opposite direction. But the Bulbax was faster. It was just about to gobble a lot of Pikmin up, until-

"NO! Get away from them, you monster!"

The leader of whites, Hanayu, took a white Pikmin from her pack and threw it by the Bulbax's mouth. "Know that you died saving all of us! Sacrifice yourself nobly and gallantly, my warrior!" With his leader's words, the white pikmin threw himself into the Bulbax's mouth and died. There was a crunching noise, a agonizing moan and a thud when the Bulbax fell to the ground. All the Pikmin thanked Hanayu gratefully. The Pikmin decided which Onion the dead foe should be given to.

"It should be given to an onion of any color. Then, I think we should throw 5 of those Pikmin into a white flower for Hanayu's pack. After all, she saved us."

There was a murmur of agreement after Lilif said this.

"But also, the Bulbax gives off many Pikmin seeds. I think that some of those Pikmin should be thrown into a purple flower as well. My pack is one of the rarest types of all of us here."

There was not a murmur of agreement after Bloom said this. But Flowerette helped out.

"Why not? His words are true. And we could always use some more purples. Why not let it happen?" Flowerette was always the least selfish on any occasion.

"Then let's use your Pikmin to be turned into those purples and whites, Flowerette. After all, you are perfectly fine with it."

Bud said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, of course. That's fine with us, right?" Flowerette turned to her pack. They all nodded in unison. Flowerette commanded the yellows to carry the dead Bulbax to their Onion. ¼ of the day was already over.

After the yellows carried their treasure back, Flowerette plucked the 12 yellows from the ground. She sent the 2 extra back inside the Onion, and took the 10 new yellows to the purple and white flowers. Bloom and Hanayu followed to claim their new warriors after sending their pack into their Onions.

"We'll be back soon, perhaps in noon. It's a pretty long journey. If we're not back when half the day is over, come and seek us with caution."

Bud and Lilif nodded in unison. The leaders watched until all of them were out of sight. Then, Lilif said to Bud,

"We're going to go and collect some pellets and some enemies for our Onions. I'll be back by half the day. Then you can go." Bud nodded and turned back to guard their camp. His pack of 20 reds formed a circle with him so they could keep guard in all directions.

Soon after, Lilif and his pack were dots in the horizon. 1/3 of the day was gone now. Suddenly, a Swooping Snitchbug came up and grabbed two red Pikmin. Bud quickly threw 3 Pikmin onto the Snitchbug. If fell down, and his pack swarmed it. Soon it was defeated, and the reds carried it back to the onion. Bud plucked some reds out of the ground and sent the new Pikmin into their onion. They resumed their watch of their camp. Now, it was almost half the day. Then, one of the Pikmin cried out in alarm. Bud whirled around to see what danger was coming to them, but only saw Lilif and her pack carrying 3 dwarf bulborbs, a bulborb, and a Gratling Groink back to their Onion. Lilf waved them hi, and Bud felt a swoosh of relief that there was no deadly foe coming for them for lunch. The Gratling Groink had recovered ¾ of its life already, and Lilf was hurriedly rushing her warriors to get it to their Onion. Now ½ of the day had passed. Soon, Bud saw the yellow, white and purple dots of Flowerette, Hanayu and Bloom coming back. They all jumped up and down and waved to them to tell them they were back. Bud waved back at them. The blue Pikmin came back and deposited their prey back to their Onion. The Gratling Groink was starting to stir. Seconds before it was alive again, it was in the Onion. The Onion then spat out a number of Pikmin seeds. "How was the day? Did any enemies attack?" Lilif questioned Bud.

"It was perfectly fine, except for an annoying Swooping Snitchbug. We took care of it."

"That's good to know. Now, we'll take guard, and you and your pack can journey out to get more prey and pellets."

"**Thank you very much."**

**Bud and his pack left, and Lilif and her pack plucked the new Pikmin out of the ground, sent them to the Onion, and reformed the circle of guards in the front of the camp. Flowerette, Hanayu, and Bloom all returned to the camp and sent the ten new whites and purples into their Onion. Hanayu and Bloom all sat down by their Onions. Bloom lay down on the ground, exhausted from the long trek. Hanayu snorted and whispered to Lilif, ****"no offense, but those chubby purples always get so tired and exhausted so quickly! At least their great strength makes up for it. Otherwise I think all of us would have decided to kick him out of our tribe." ****Their tribe was all 5 colors together in one group, separated in 5 sections of different colored packs leaded by 5 different colored flower Pikmin. ¾ of the day was gone now. Bud watched as Bloom went over to a large rock (a pebble to us), leaned against it and soon fell in little Pikmin snores (they sound like AAAA-haaaaaa). Bud watched Flowerette hold back laughter with great effort. Bud smiled and held back a giggle to himself. Lilf had no expression on his face, but his eyes were opened wide as 20-pellets and his whole body was twitching. ****"Lilif? What is it? What's making you act like that?" **

**But Bud was too late. Lilif yelled in fright and retreated to his Onion, and crawled up as fast as he could. Flowerette screamed and did the same. Bloom woke with a start, saw what was going on, and ran as fast as his plump little legs could carry him. Bud cringed. What could possibly be creepy enough to scare away a brave purple? Hanayu was trembling in fright, and rooted to her spot in the ground by fear. Bud felt something toss him in the air. He screamed, ****"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"**

**And it was nighttime. Everything was stronger during the night. But that meant Pikmin were stronger,too. Bud watched his fingers trun to claws, and his bright red skin turned to deep, dark, reddish black. All his senses became more acute. He became faster and stronger. As he landed on the rough ground, he looked up for a second to see what creature and pursued him. It was a Snagret, strengthened in the night. It squawked and pecked at him. Bud rolled away with his agile body. He swiftly ran away and went to his Onion as fast as he could. He climbed the pole and got into the Onion. He drove the Onion into the night sky.**

In the bright light of the Onion, he quickly changed back into his regular Pikmin self. The Onions lifted off, with the Purple Onions lifting off last, as usual. The Snagret squawked louder than ever, and burrowed back into the ground. But, as the Purple Onion lifted higher in the sky, the Snagret went out again and grabbed the Purple Onion by one of its legs.

**You could hear the shrieks inside the Onion. The Snagret pulled the onion back onto the ground and shook it roughly. Bud watched in astonishment and fear. If the Purple Onion got damaged, it could never lift off again. ****"That's it!" ****Lilif cried out in anguish. He drove his Onion to the Snagret. It got distracted easily and went to pecking at the blue onion. But Lilif was making the onion dodge every assault. The ugly creature kept on pecking at the onion, ignoring the slowly lifting off purple onion. The Snagret went back underground. It came out again, and kept on pecking at the blue onion. By this time, the purple onion had gotten a good distance away from the Snagret. But the Snagret eventually got the blue onion. Lilif fell out, and then he turned into a black-blue Pikmin. Lilif ran away from the Snagret, but finally the Snagret prevailed. It caught Lilif. ****"NO! NO! Take anyone but Lilif! Go back home, you ugly -bird/hybrid-animal-beast thing!" ****But Flowerette's wails were useless. The Snagret swallowed up Lilif, and then you could see the blue Pikmin soul rising up in the sky. ****"LILIF!!!"**

"**LILIF! NOT YOU!!!"**

"**NO, LILIF, NO!!! PLEASE, THIS IS ALL JUST A BAD DREAM!! WE FELL ASLEEP DURING OUR LIFTOFF TO THE SKY!!!"**

"**LILIF!!!LILIF!!!LILIF, OUR LEADER!!!"**

**The Pikmin's cries and moans were heard over the screeching of the Snagret and the pedaling of the lifting off onions. Soon, the blue onion lift off, and the Snagret went back in. They all traveled deep into the starry night. **

**Meanwhile, Flowerette was mourning for her lost friend. ****"In the night, sadness unfolds, coldest history ever known, somewhere far along the land, lost a soul, to a creature so heartless! How could it be so heartless!?! It's so !" **

**The pikmin liftoff in the sky, mourning for their lost friend. Tune in for the next story, "AFTER LILIF'S DEATH"**

**Thank you for reading this. Review for feedback.  
**

**THE END**


End file.
